Sunday Morning
by YourFairytale
Summary: Mornings like this were always their favorite. Domestic!Seblaine yay! :3 (Written for Seblaine Week 2013. Day 3- Living Together.) Minor sexual happenings.


Blaine could feel how early it was when he woke up, not just by how tired he was, but by the fact that his boyfriend was still in bed with him. Sebastian was usually up before him, leaving for work much earlier than Blaine did, and the weekends were usually no exception. Except for this one, it seemed. A smile spread across Blaine's face as he slipped his arm around the taller man next to him, opening his eyes just a little to catch a peek of him sleeping. It had only been three months since they moved in together, but Blaine was sure he'd never get used to waking up to his handsome boyfriend. His smile grew as he took in the sight, his soft sleeping expression, with just a hint of a smile on his lips, the way the early morning sun shined through the window, casting a warm blanket of light over Sebastian's freckled chest. He was incredibly lucky, he was so in love with this man, and the best part was that this man loved him right back.

He let out a soft yawn as he propped himself up on his elbow, smiling still as he ran his fingers over his boyfriend's soft skin, connecting his freckles, starting at the very top of his abdomen, tracing them all the way up to his neck very slowly. A small smile slowly crept across Sebastian's face, the light tickle of Blaine's finger pulling him from sleep.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled without opening his eyes, his voice groggy.

"Mm, nothin'." Blaine said quietly, slowly dragging his fingers up Sebastian's neck and over his jaw. "Just appreciating this gorgeousness in my bed." He grinned, biting his lip as Sebastian kissed at his fingers once they found their way to his lips, slowly tracing his bottom one.

"Our bed." Sebastian corrected as he yawned, stretching a little before turning towards Blaine, wrapping his arm around his small torso and pulling him close. "Mm, it's Sunday. It's too early to be awake." He mumbled, yawning again as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck, holding him tightly.

Blaine laughed very softly as Sebastian's nuzzling tickled him a bit. "Mmm." He snuggled down into the bed some more, pulling the covers over them, yawning softly as he got even closer to his boyfriend. "Mr. I'm Awake At Sunrise Every Day."

"Shhhh," Sebastian chuckled as he began to place soft kisses along Blaine's neck, causing the other to shiver.

"You shush, get up here and kiss me." Blaine grinned, pulling back a little.

Sebastian kissed up Blaine's neck, up under his chin before finally making it to his lips, smiling as he kissed them very softly.

They rarely had mornings like this because Sebastian got up so early, but when they did, they were Blaine's favorite. He loved how Sebastian cuddled with him, holding him so close and how he kissed him, so sweet and loving. Not all mornings were like this, some mornings they spent in bed together weren't as quiet and slow, some were spent with a desperate, passionate need for each other. Regardless, the mornings spent in bed with his Sebastian were always Blaine's favorites.

After about an hour or so of cuddling, sweet kisses and feather light touches, they finally decided that they were both starving and they should probably get out of bed. Living together was so easy, and they knew it would be. Sure, they had their moments, like when Sebastian left his used towels on the floor in the bedroom, or when Blaine didn't wash out his hair gel before falling asleep, getting the pillows and bed all gross. They had their bickering moments, but overall it was very easy, because they were meant to be together.

One thing Sebastian loved about living with Blaine was that Blaine could cook, and it was amazing. Sebastian, however, could not; he probably manage to burn water, So having Blaine around to cook was nice, and really sexy. He loved watching Blaine cook, whether it be something fancy for their date night or just pancakes, like that morning. By watching him, he learned Blaine's little quirks as he cooked. Like how he hummed and sang very softly to himself the whole time, just whatever happened to be in his head, the small crease in his forehead as he concentrated, like it was the most important meal he would ever make, the gentle way he would handle whatever food it was, as if it would completely shatter. The phrase 'made with love' definitely described Blaine and his cooking. Sebastian just fell in love with him more as he watched; his boyfriend was perfect. Not to mention how hot he looked in just boxer-briefs and one of Sebastian's shirts, the way it just barely covered his ass.

"Have I ever mentioned how gorgeous you are?" Sebastian murmured as he came up behind him, placing his hands on his boyfriend's small waist, mouthing a soft kiss against the shell of his ear.

Blaine grinned as he flipped one of the pancakes carefully, leaning back against the other just a little. "Mmm, maybe once or twice." He shivered at Sebastian's kiss. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Mmm, maybe once or twice." Sebastian said with a small grin on his face as he slipped his arms completely around Blaine's waist, hugging him tight for a few moments, kissing the back of his neck softly before letting go. "I'm starving, babe, hurry up." He teased, lightly tapping Blaine's ass.

"Shut up you, or make it yourself." Blaine teased right back, pushing his butt back a little.

"I'd like to see you make me." Sebastian smirked, turning Blaine around quickly, guiding him over just a tad so he could push him up against the counter.

Blaine giggled softly, shaking his head, slipping his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Oh yeah?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Sebastian whispered, nodding as he glanced at Blaine's lips.

Shivering just a little at the feeling of Sebastian's breath ghosting over his lips, Blaine pulled him closer, capturing his lips with a very slow kiss. Sebastian didn't hesitate to respond at all, stepping a little closer, pushing the other against the counter more as he slowly licked at Blaine's upper lip. Blaine giggled softly, breaking the kiss. "Babe, no, calm down." He shook his head.

"Mmm, but you're so hot." Sebastian mumbled, moving his kissing down to Blaine's neck, licking at his skin softly.

Despite his legs going to jelly and his eyes fluttering, Blaine shook his head again. "Sebastiannnnnnnnn, the pancakes." He whined softly, tilting his head back a little. The other just shook his head a muffled 'mmmno' coming from him. "Baby stoppppppppp. The pancakes are going to burn."

"Fuck the pancakes." Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's soft skin, nipping at it.

Blaine giggled a little, shaking his head more. "Yeah, when you're finished with me here and you're still hungry, don't expect me to make more." He slowly ran his hands down Sebastian's chest before tickling his stomach, causing him to jump back a little, giggling.

"Blaine, no." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows, trying to keep a serious face as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Then stop!" Blaine giggled, tickling at Sebastian's stomach again.

Sebastian laughed a little more before jumping back. "Fine, fine, fine! Mean." He pouted, taking a seat at the table.

Blaine shook his head as he finished flipping the pancakes. "I'll make it up to you after breakfast, handsome." He said, his voice low, tossing a wink in Sebastian's direction.

Leaning his face in his hands, Sebastian grinned. "Mmm, you better."

And that's exactly what he did when they were finished, Sebastian started teasing Blaine again, to which Blaine responded by teasing right back. It lead to Blaine chasing Sebastian down the hall, both of them laughing. They fell into the bed together after their lips finally met, kissing each other urgently, needing each other so badly. They made love, slow and hot as Sebastian gripped the sheets, both of them groaning in pleasure, Blaine peppering kisses along Sebastian's back and neck as they moved against each other. They whined each other's names as they climaxed, both of them panting hard as they collapsed into the bed.

They cuddled together afterwards, sharing slow, lazy kisses while they caught their breath. When they finally did catch their breath, they got themselves out of bed and dressed, sharing a few more kisses before Sebastian went in to clean up the kitchen while Blaine took their bedding and made his way to the laundry room.

….

Blaine had just put the detergent into the washer and shut the door when Sebastian came into the small room. He had been in the kitchen, washing up the dishes, smiling to himself the whole time and he realized just how in love he was with Blaine. He always knew, of course. But it really hit him when he realized how much of a good day he was having, just staying at home with Blaine, and how he was this happy just doing the dishes. This was weird and he knew that he never wanted it to change. He wanted to live with Blaine forever, he wanted Blaine forever. He put down the scrub brush and wiped his hands dry, going off into the laundry room.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" Blaine asked absentmindedly as he started the washer. He squeaked in surprise when he was grabbed and lifted up onto the washer. He giggled softly, grinning at Sebastian. "What? You didn't have enough of me?" He scrunched his nose, cupping Sebastian's face.

"Never." Sebastian shook his head before leaning in and capturing Blaine's lips with a very passionate kiss, catching Blaine a bit off guard, causing him to moan very softly."Blaine…" He whispered against the other's mouth as he broke the kiss.

"Hmmm?" Blaine hummed, as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer.

Sebastian swallowed, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, letting out a shaky breath. "Marry me." He breathed.

Raising his eyebrows, Blaine opened his eyes, looking at the man in front of him, his heart skipping a beat. "Wh-what?"

Opening his eyes to meet Blaine's gaze, Sebastian repeated. "Marry me."

"O-oh my god, Sebastian." Blaine whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Are...are you serious?"

Sebastian nodded, not taking his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Y-yeah. Of course. Of course I will." He said, nodding, the stupid grin never leaving his face as he slipped his fingers into Sebastian's hair, tightening his legs around him.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin, pecking Blaine's lips. "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Really."

"I love you," Sebastian whispered, causing Blaine's heart to flutter and skip, he would never get used to hearing that. As they kissed again, slow and passionate, but urgent at the same time, they were both freaking out on the inside, so excited. This certainly wasn't how Sebastian planned on proposing, he would have to do it in a more romantic way once he got a ring. What Sebastian didn't know, was that Blaine had planned on proposing soon, but Sebastian beat him to it. It didn't even matter; they were going to have their mornings like this for the rest of their life; they were both thrilled.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispered, nodding as he pulled Sebastian closer for another passionate kiss.


End file.
